Photograph - Jikook
by leehmoonie
Summary: Jungkook amava tirar fotos, e não tinha um modelo melhor para ele do que Jimin. Jimin era dono de toda atenção e admiração de Jungkook. 18 pelo yaoi


Eu amo observar cada detalhe de Park Jimin, amo a forma como ele sorri, amo seus cabelos e as cores que ele pinta, que o deixam ainda mais lindo, amo suas mãos pequenas, amo Park Jimin por completo

Dentre as coisas que mais gosto de fazer, fotografar e filmar Jimin está em primeiro lugar, já inventei várias desculpas para poder tirar fotos dele, tantas que Jimin acabou se tornando meu modelo principal. Cada foto que tenho guardada em minha câmera, me faz lembrar dos momentos em que foram tiradas. Jimin sempre faz suas palhaçadas na hora que tiro as fotos, agradeço tanto por isso, por assim conseguir captar a essência dele, seu sorriso é a coisa mais preciosa que tive o prazer de conhecer. Posso afirmar com todas as letras e com a maior certeza do mundo, eu sou completamente apaixonado por Park Jimin, mas posso afirmar com toda certeza do mundo que ele não sente o mesmo.

Jimin estava sentado em minha frente e eu só conseguia imaginar como seria ótimo ter ele como namorado, o lado de sermos amigos próximos e que ele sempre fica me abraçando, queria ter a oportunidade de sempre sentir aqueles braços em minha cintura. Olhar Jimin é como ficar admirando uma obra de arte, cada detalhe dele parecia ter sido feito com o maior cuidado do mundo.

— Preparado para tirar mais fotos hoje? — Falo tentando conseguir atenção de Jimin, que estava mexendo em seu celular.

— Sim, eu acho. — Jimin me respondeu mudando sua fisionomia para triste.

— Ei, o que foi?

— Nada demais, só estou me sentindo mais feio que o normal. — Jimin responde abaixando a cabeça.

— Jimin, meu anjinho, a gente já não conversou sobre isso? Você é um garoto lindo, tanto por dentro, como por fora, não se sinta menos que isso, o mundo precisa apreciar sua beleza, então não fique triste e me mostre esse lindo sorriso que você tem. — Digo tentando animar Jimin, não tinha nada mais triste do que ver Jimin triste. Ele tinha insegurança quanto a sua aparência, e eu sempre tentava mostrar o quanto ele estava errado. Foi assim que comecei a tirar fotos dele, ele me falou o quanto odiava sua beleza e eu sempre tentava exaltá lo da melhor forma possível, e minha melhor forma era tirando lindas fotos dele e elogiando cada partezinha dele.

— Obrigado Jungkook, você sempre faz eu me sentir melhor. — Jimin deu um sorriso pois viu que eu estava tirando foto.

— Olha se não é o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. — Digo me sentando ao lado de Jimin no sofá e mostrando a foto a ele. — Nunca vi um sorriso tão belo quanto o seu.

— Você exagera muito Jungkook. — Jimin colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto por estar com vergonha, eu achava isso adorável demais. — Mas obrigado, você me inspira a fazer isso.

— Eu não exagero, seu sorriso é lindo, assim como você todo Jimin, e eu não falo isso da boca para fora, você é a pessoa mais linda que já tive o prazer de conhecer, e a mais incrível também. Mas eu não inspiro ninguém não, seu sorriso é algo mágico que você tem em si, algo que conquista qualquer pessoa, ele só estava um pouco escondido e eu tive o prazer de te ajudar a mostrar ele mais vezes.

— Ninguém nunca me disse algo tão belo assim Jungkook, eu agradeço muito por você ter aparecido em minha vida, você já me ajudou tanto com minhas inseguranças, eu nem sei como agradecer por tudo isso. Mas enfim, você tira fotos a tanto tempo, quando vai trabalhar profissionalmente com isso?

— Você já me agradece sendo exatamente desse seu jeitinho Jimin. — Fico observando Jimin que escutava eu respondendo ele atentamente. — Eu não sei se tenho talento o suficiente para isso, tem tantas pessoas melhores. — Eu era muito inseguro quando se tratava das minhas fotografias, eu era sempre elogiado, mas eu sempre achava que poderia ser melhor.

— Você é a pessoa que mais faz eu corar de vergonha. — Jimin ia falando e eu só conseguia ficar reparando o quanto ele ficava adorável quando estava envergonhado. — Jungkook deixa disso, você é super talentoso, suas fotografias são incríveis, os vídeos que você faz são ótimos. Não tente me ajudar a superar minhas inseguranças e esquecer de superar as suas. Você tem um talento enorme, não desperdice ele por favor, promete para mim, que você vai tentar Jungkook. — Jimin levantou seu dedo mindinho esperando eu enganchar meu dedo ao dele.

— Eu tenho muita sorte de te conhecer mesmo, tenho pena das pessoas que não tem o prazer de ter você na vida delas. Obrigado por me motivar, você é uma das razões de eu acreditar tanto nas coisas. E eu prometo sim. — Levantei meu dedo mindinho e enganchei no dele. Jimin sorriu e depois de um tempo desenganchamos nossos dedos. Jimin sempre fazia eu me sentir bem, não importava quão ruim era a situação.

— Fico muito feliz por isso Jungkook e saiba que é recíproco, você também me motiva muito, você é a pessoa que mais me ajudou. — Jimin falou sorrindo. — Posso te dar um abraço?

— Jimin, você sabe que nem precisa pedir, é claro que você pode me dar um abraço. — Jimin veio mais para meu lado e me abraçou, eu poderia ficar abraçando ele o dia todo, na posição que estávamos eu podia ficar perto de seus cabelos, o cheirinho dele era maravilhoso.

— Você só tem um defeito mesmo, não ser meu namorado. — Droga Jungkook, você está com a cabeça aonde? Não acredito que pensei alto demais, agora Jimin não vai nunca mais querer falar comigo. Não posso demonstrar, vou apenas continuar quieto, às vezes Jimin nem ouviu o que falei.

— O que? — Jimin falou e deixou de me abraçar. — Você falou isso mesmo ou minha paixão por você tá fazendo eu ouvir coisas? — Meu coração parecia bater tanto, que poderia ser confundido com um tambor. Ele falou isso mesmo, que eu ouviu?

— Jimin como assim? Não faz eu ficar ainda mais nervoso.

— Jungkook você falou aquilo mesmo ou eu estou drogado e ouvindo coisas?

— Eu que te pergunto. Você disse aquilo mesmo?

— Jungkook calma, isso tá virando uma confusão. Vamos por partes, você disse aquilo mesmo?

— Sim Jimin, eu disse, me perdoa. — Falei passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo, eu nunca me senti tão nervoso antes.

— Te perdoar pelo o que Jungkook? Sendo que o que eu disse também é verdade. — Jimin disse me olhando.

— O que? Como assim Jimin. — Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Fala sério Jungkook, você nunca percebeu o quanto eu sou apaixonado por você, eu fico todo bobo por qualquer coisinha que você faz. Eu venho aqui direto para você tirar fotos minhas, porque sei o quanto isso deixa você feliz, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você Jungkook.

Eu não poderia estar ouvindo direito, Park Jimin, o garoto que eu fui apaixonado a vida toda, dizendo que é apaixonado por mim. Eu deveria estar com o sorriso mais bobo do mundo, era tanta felicidade que não cabia em mim direito. O que eu deveria falar? Nunca ninguém disse que gostava de mim, e o garoto que eu sempre amei estava falando isso.

— Eu não sei o que falar, eu estou muito nervoso. Jimin eu amo muito você, eu amo cada detalhe seu, eu sou apaixonado por você desde o primeiro dia que eu ti. — Eu não estava nem conseguindo falar direito, tamanho era meu nervosismo.

— O que a gente faz agora Jungkook, nunca cheguei nessa parte antes. — Jimin aparentava estar nervoso, tão nervoso quanto eu.

Me aproximo dele, e coloco minha mão sobre sua nuca, observo seus lábios, sempre imaginei como seria a sensação de beijar Jimin, e então eu beijei. Seus lábios eram macios, seu beijo era doce e calmo, eu nunca imaginei que poderia ser tão bom beijar Park Jimin, foi melhor do que qualquer expectativa que eu tive esse tempo todo, eu queria poder beijar Jimin sempre.

Separamos nossas bocas e ficamos nos olhando, eu poderia ficar o dia todo só observando cada mínimo detalhe de Jimin. Meu coração batia mais acelerado, no ambiente só conseguia ouvir minha respiração e de Jimin, era algo totalmente reconfortante.

— Eu estou muito feliz Jungkook, eu sempre esperei por isso, e nunca tive coragem de admitir meus sentimentos.

— Imagina eu, eu ficava nervoso só de olhar para você. Mas você ainda tem um defeito. — Digo e abraço Jimin.

— Acho que podemos resolver esse problema facilmente. — Jimin diz sorrindo.

— Claro. Park Jimin, você aceita namorar com esse simples garoto, que te ama muito? — Falo sorrindo para o mesmo. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

— Claro Jungkook, com toda certeza, é tudo que eu mais quero nessa vida. Jimin levanta seu rosto para me observar e eu dou um beijo na testa dele.

Agora eu poderia dizer com total clareza, para mim Jimin, não tem nenhum defeito, e eu sou completamente apaixonado por ele.

"Ei

Belo, belo, belo, belo anjo

Ame suas imperfeições em todos os ângulos

O amanhã vem e vai antes de você saber

Então eu só tinha que te informar

A maneira como Gucci veste em você, incrível

Mas nada pode se comparar quando você está nu

Amanhã vem e vai antes de você saber

E eu só tinha que te avisar

Eu só tinha que te avisar

Juro por Deus, você é belo (sim)."


End file.
